Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 8: Shadows
by sonicfan0987
Summary: Twilight and Rage have been ordered to study what is known as the "Anti Elements of Harmony" but when a strange pony called Eclipse comes from a place called Altestia a world that will soon fall to a pony called Vlagh Rage, Twilight and their pals must help Eclipse defeat the Vlagh with it's only weakness The Elements of Harmony but nopony expects what is really happening...
1. Chapter 1: Meet Eclipse

**Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 8: Shadows**

**by: Sonicfan0987**

"_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_For all things to exist there an exact opposite must also exist. This I have learned through extensive reading and research in accordance with your request. For example the Chaos Emeralds are balanced by their opposite the Dark Emeralds or Mobius and Dark Mobius. However throughout all of the research Princess Twilight Sparkle and I have done we have yet to find the equal opposite for The Elements of Harmony. We went to Shadow Equestria to speak with our Shadows about it but came back with no luck only a clue. There has to be another form of Equestria that holds the 'Anti-Elements of Harmony' along with out shadows Twilight and I have amounted to call wherever it would be 'Anti-Equestria. Finding it and traveling there is out of the question however. Too dangerous, chances are it would be very hostile and any trip there would be suicidal._

_Sincerely,_

_Burning Rage"_

_-Letter Burning Rage to Celestia on his studies with Twilight_

**Chapter I: Stranger**

(POV: Rage)

Well I am guessing you are wondering what that was about huh? Well to start things off I am Prince Burning Rage Guardian of Equestria and the Chaos Emeralds don't let the title fool you I am just a prince because I help with the advisory of the Princesses even though I may be an Alicorn here in Equestria. Anyways after the incident with Molestia Twilight Sparkle and I were tasked with trying to find the equal opposite for The Elements of Harmony and as you can see we haven't gotten too far.

(POV: 3rd person~ Unkown Location)

"Now that I have found the Relic I can go to Equestria and fund the Elements of Harmony and end the nightmare here in Altestia." a dark gray pony with bright red hair says. On his flank was a black circle with a white glow-like design around it.

"Good luck Eclipse." an emerald green mare says to him "Please be careful" she had no cutie mark on her flank

"Do not worry Envy I will. And thank you." the pony responds as he activates the relic and was gone in seconds

[Equestria~ Crescent Moon Lake 12:00 PM]

Rage was hanging around listening to his music singing 'Open Your Heart' softly on the lake side. With Molestia gone he decided to take a good rest and today he felt like relaxing by a lake. However his peace was soon interrupted when he sees a bright red glow out of the corner of his eye "What the?" he says as he leaps out of the small chair he was in and looks at the dark gray pony that emerged from it. "Who are you?" Rage asks

"My name is Eclipse" the pony speaks "I come from an alternate form of this world in search of the Elemetns of Harmony. He says as Rage looks at him trying to analyze him the best he could "Who might you be my fiery red friend?"

"My name is Burning Rage Prince of Unity, Guardian of Equestria and the Chaos Emeralds please just call me Rage. "

"nice to meet you Rage." Eclipse smiles

"Now why in the wide wide world of Equestria do you need the elements?" Rage questions

"Why does it matter to you?" Eclipse asks

"One because I am the Guardian of Equestria. Two without the Chaos Emeralds the Elements of Harmony may not work in your world. Three you don't have any idea how to return since the relic you used was burnt up." Rage sighs "And last but not least The Elements of Harmony are very powerful items and not just anypony can use them only a select few."

"My world Altestia has been driven into a wasteland of sorrow and despair by a force of darkness that comes from a creture known as Vlagh. I discovered the only way to destroy it is to use what is known as The Elements of Harmony against it. The Elements of Harmony are the strongest power in all of the worlds and the only thing that can stop Vlagh and bring light and prosperity to Altestia." Eclipse explains

"Hold up!" Rage says looking around

"What? I am in the middle of explaining what is going on here!" Eclipse says before a group of Dark Spawns appear. "gah! Here?" he gasps

"Dark Spawns..." Rage growls as his horn glows with chaos energy

"What the?" Eclipse looks at Rage "What is that?"

"Chaos." Rage says "...Lance!" then a large spear of energy bounces from one Dark Spawn to the other until they were all dead. Rage then turns back to Eclips "You said your world was in danger but why should we help you?" Rage asks

"Because Vlagh won't stop with Altestia there is no doubt it will go for other realms and this realm WILL be next and then it will continue to turn light to darkness world by world... one by one." Eclipse says

"Come with me." Rage says walking off with Eclipse not far behind'

[Palace of Friendship 1 PM]

Rage walks up the path with Eclipse by his side who's eyes were fixed on the large beam of energy coming from the Palace, he was wondering what it could be "Just wait until you see the inside." Rage chuckles opening the door and they turn to and walk in to the large council room where Eclipse's eyes were fixed on the Chaos Emeralds and their pedestals that were forming the seven beam colors and uniting at the roof.

"Wow..." Eclipse gasps as Rage walks up next to him.

"Beautiful huh?" Rage smiles

"yeah what is the source of?" Eclipse asks "Is it from The Elements of Harmony?" Rage shakes his head and walks up to the pedestals and grabs a Chaos Emerald

"What is that?" Eclipse asks

"This here is a Chaos Emerald a very powerful artifact holding all seven can unlock unlimited power. Rage says "But just one alone is still very powerful and very dangerous."

"You're funny Rage." Eclipse laughs a bit "now where is this-" he was stopped by a yell

"Chaos Spear!" Rage yells as the emerald glows and a spear of energy lands right at Eclipse's front hooves. "consider that a warning... never underestimate the power of the Chaos Emeralds." Rgae growls

"Okay sorry..." Eclipse says "Now where is this Twilight Sparkle right now?" he asks

"Oh right," Rage says "Well she is on her way back from Canterlot and should return soon." Rage says putting the Chaos Emerald back in its place, "Now I will warn you that Twilight is very protective of the Elements of Harmony but until that time comes make yourself at home." Rage says

"Very well." Eclipse says sitting at a table

"So Eclpise can you tell me about Altestia and this Vlagh fellow?" Rage asks sitting down with him.

"Well..." Eclipse sighs "Coming from what my parents told me Altestia used to be a peaceful land where the ponies went by day by day not a care in the world. A lot like Equestria just emotionless. This was a long time before even my parents though. When the creature who actually looks a lot like you Rage called Vlagh killed out ruler and took over Altestia he slowly consumed the world in darkness making it very hostile and deadly. Darkness was every where but one place remained Ponytown a small town much like this one. It was protected by a barrier of energy but it weakens and will soon diminish all together. No unicorns or pegasai came to be and outside of Ponytown Dark Spawns rule and roam free." he says with a look of gloom and despair.

"So Vlagh is an Alicorn." Rage says

"Is that what a unicorn with the wings on a Pegasus is called?" Eclipse asks and Rage nods.

"Alicorns are very rare however as only five exist in Equestria. The four Princesses and then myself of course." Rage says

"Well why are they so rare?" Eclipse asks

"Because Alicorns have very powerful magical and arcane powers by nature and in turn are very powerful so they are restricted to only Equestria Royalty." Rage says as the door opens

"Hello Prince Rage I am back!" Twilight voice comes from down the hall as she walks in to see Rage and Eclipse "Hay who is your new friend?" she asks

"Princess Twilight Sparkle meet Eclipse. He has quite the thing to tell you." Rage says looking at Eclipse "Go ahead."

"Oh right." Eclipse says clearing his throat "I am Eclipse and I come from a dark place known as Altestia an alternate version of your world I came seeking aid. You see Altestia is falling victim to an evil Aliconr known as Vlagh. His darkness has spread across my world and in order to stop Vlagh's evil plans I need the Elements of Harmony." Eclipse explains

"WHAT?!" Twilight gasps "NO!" NEVER!" she refuses "I cannot do that I mean why should we help your dying world if we may die trying to fix it?!" Twilight asks "you agree with me on this right Rage?" she looks at Rage

"Twilight I want to back you up but I am afraid I am on Eclipse's side on this one. If Vlagh consumes Altestia then from the sounds of it he will go for other dimensions one by one and next would be Equestria." Rage says

"So we fight it when it gets here." Twilight says

"That may be a problem because knowing the way darkness can be if we let him grow too powerful then The Elements of Harmony will be useless against it." Rage says "I am afraid we will have to help Eclipse here out... waiting could be more dangerous then taking action now..."

Twilight thinks a moment before sighing "You are right Rage... let's go."

**To be continued**

**Next Time: Getting the team together**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting the team together

**Chapter 2: Getting the team together**

**Reply to Werewolflover99: Sorry but I am not taking OC's for this story :(**

**Well it's my birthday so what better way to celebrate then a chapter update? XD**

(POV: Rage)

[music: Advertise:SA2...In the groove...~Sonic Adventure 2]

_Names Burning Rage but you can call me Rage!_

_I just can't seem to catch a break these days... First I have to stop the Changelings and their Queen Chrysalis. Not even three days after that guy Nix mistakenly reawakens Molestia, boy what fun that was! And now my peace and quite on the lakeside was interrupted by this pony from an alternate world of Equestria called Eclipse!_

_Eclipse told me that his world Altestia was taken over by an evil Alicorn called Vlagh and the only way to stop him is with The Elements of Harmony! Of course we are just going to help this shady character asking for the Elements of harmony out because it is the nice thing to do! Bah! The only reason we are helping him is because this Vlagh guy threatens other worlds and Equestria is next in line! Why don't we just wait for him to come to us? Because the more darkness this guy spreads the more powerful he becomes! I have my own reasons though as well on why I am being so open to helping Eclipse I hope he doesn't ask..._

_Anyways I am off to Rainbow Dash's house to grab her... I hope she is as happy to see me as I am her. I mean she did ask me to be her special somepony after all when fighting Molestia. I did say there were only two ponies I would ever consider being with and that would be Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle as they are the Pony's I relate to the most. Anyways I digress..._

(3rd Person POV)

Rage lands at the door to Rainbow Dash's cloud house and he knocks on the door. "Coming!" Rainbow's voice is heard with a few bangs as she opens the door. As soon as she sees Rage she hugs him tight "RAGE!" she smiles

"Hay Dashie." Rage chuckles hugging her back

"How are you doing?" she asks him

"I'm fine..." Rage says "Hay I came to get you to bring down to The Palace of Friendship we've got something important."

"Alright let's go!" Rainbow Dash hoots flying off and Rage soon catches her and they fly down together.

Rage and Rainbow Dash both being fast fliers were screwing around in the sky a bit having some fun. By the time they had gotten to the Palace of Friendship everypony else was there. Rarity looks at the two love-birds "And what kept you two hmmm?" she asks

"We were just screwing around on the flight here." Rainbow says a huge smile still across her face as Twilight and Eclipse walk in. Twilight had the Elements of Harmony in her hooves making everypony curious.

"Twilight those aren't the Elements of Harmony are they?" Applejack asks

"They are Applejack." Twilight says looking at the group

"But won't the Tree of Harmony die without them and those seeds Discord planted take over again?" Rarity asks

"Not with Angel Island here" Rage says "It will keep them at bay. With it over Ponyville the protection influence covers all of the Everfree Forest."

"But why do we need them?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I think it is best I let our friend Eclipse explain the situation." Twilight says allowing Eclipse to take over

"Greetings ponies." he says "my name is Eclipse I come from an alternate version of Equestria called Altestia. My world is on the verge of becoming a world of Darkness because of an Alicorn called Vlagh. If he is to succeed then your world will be next. I did my research and the only way to stop him is with the Elements of Harmony."

"That is where we come in." Twilight says "We will return with Eclipse to Altestia and defeat this Vlagh guy to save everypony here and there. His five friends will join us on the quest."

"Envy one of them is already anxiously awaiting our arrival." Eclipse says as Twilight hands out the Elements

"I don't know it sounds dangerous..." Fluttershy says softly

"Don't you worry Fluttershy I will keep you safe." Christain says

"Any questions?" Twilight asks and Rainbow Dash raises a hoof "Yes Rainbow Dash?"

"Exactly how will we get to this Altestia?" she asks

"Leave that to me." Rage says "I will get us there with Chaos Control."

"But how do you intend to do that?" Eclipse asks

"Though that Relic you used is gone the energy isn't I will just channel its origin and poof we're in Altestia." Rage says as he mentally summons the Chaos Emeralds which fly over to him from their pedestals. "I will takes the Chaos Emeralds with us as well. Worst comes to worst we can use them against Vlagh."

"Are you all ready?" Eclipse asks

"I'm ready." Twilight says

"Let's get goin'." Applejack says

"As I'll ever be." Rarity says with a flip of her mane

"...ready..." Fluttershy says softly

"Ready Freddie!" Pinky Pie squeals jumping up and down

"I'm ready as well..." Christain says

"Let's do this!" Rainbow says with a smile

"Alright let's get this show on the road!" Rage says putting a hoof out "Everypony hoof in!" he says as they all join hoofs as Rage closes his eyes "Chaos Control!" he yells as they are transported to their destination.

[Somewhere in Altestia]

Envy the emerald pony that was with Eclipse was sitting on a small bed as a bright green light flashes before her, "What in the world?" she wonders about the green flash as she sees the gang appear from the portal all were passed out however but soon they roused.

"Ugh..." Applejack says "did it work?"

"Yeah." Eclipse says opening his eyes "This is the place."

"Eclipse!" Envy yells "You are back!" she says running over to him "and you brought friends? Why did you have to get others involved Eclipse?"

"I had no choice the seven with the necklaces are the only ponies who can use the Elements of Harmony, the red one is the one who transported us back ad the dark gray one has knowledge of the Dark Spawns. "Meet, Princess Twilight Sparkle the Element of Magic, Fluttershy the Element of Kindness, Pinky Pie the Element of Laughter, Applejack the Element of Honesty, Rarity the Element of Generosity, Rainbow Dash the Element of Loyalty, and Christain." he says pointing all of the others out but Rage.

"And the red alicorn?"she asks

"I am Prince Burning Rage the Prince of Unity, Guardian of Equestria and the Chaos Emeralds. But please just call me Rage or Prince Rage if you must... titles make my skin crawl." Rage says with a smile

"So how ware we on our friends?" Eclipse asks

"Teardrop is somewhere in her house last time I checked. Flare is at his shop in town. Tricky hoof is somewhere in the Blackwood forest, and Solar Flare is in the local tavern working." Envy says "but they should all be heading home soon."

"Very well... we will all spread out and get them." Eclipse says looking at everypony "Rage can you get tear drop, she's real shy so hopefully you can reach to her with you understanding attitude. Twilight can you get Trickyhoof... Fluttershy Flare and Rainbow Dash go with her... and Applejack gab Solar Flare. Envy and I will await your return." Eclipse explains

"Very well." Rage says as he heads off

[Outside Teardrops house~with Rage]

Rage was walking down the small street when he heard a soft female voice singing a tune "wow it sounds beautiful..." Rage says walking to a window to listen in to who was Teardrop sing

_In you and I, there's a new land,  
Angels in flight,  
{I need more affection than you know}  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary,  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music in time,  
{I need more affection than you know}  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now?_

I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing,  
In you and I, there's a new land,  
Angels in flight,  
{I need more affection than you know}  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary,  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music in time,  
{I need more affection than you know}  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me?

{So many ups and downs}  
My heart's a battleground  
{I need true emotions}  
{I need more affection than you know}  
{I need true emotions}

You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,  
In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight,  
{I need more affection than you know}  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary,  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music in time,  
{I need more affection than you know}  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now?

My fears, my lies..  
Melt away

{I need more affection than you know} *

she finishes and Rage knocks on the door slowly she opens it. "Hello?" she asks in a soft voice as she looks at rage and shivers in fear

"You're Teardrop correct?" Rage asks

"you're...Vagh!" she screams slamming the door

"What?!" Rage gasps "No! You have it all wrong! I am not that Vlagh guy my name is Burning Rage a friend of Eclipse!" Rage says trying not to yell

"You know Eclpise?" she asks from inside

"Yeah." Rage nods "I am here to help defeat Vlagh..." Rage says as she opens the door

"You mean you are an Element of Harmony?" she asks

'wow she knows about them too?' Rage thinks to himself before responding "No my friends are but I am here to help protect them and Eclipse wants you in his house at the Library."

"But... it's...dangerous outside..." Teardrop says "I can't go out there!"

"Do not worry miss Teardrop I will keep you safe you have my word." Rage says and she slowly walks out and they head back. "You know that was some really beautiful singing you had back there." Rage comments with a smile.

"You herd it?" she asks blushing a bit out of shyness

"Yeah I listened to all of it... I was magical." Rage says as they return to the Library where Eclipse, Christan and Envy sat waiting for everypony to return.

**To be continued**

_***Song~ Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru**_


	3. Chapter 3: Eclipse's Pals

**Chapter 3: Eclipse's pals**

**Response to Werewolf99 and Ash the hedhehog: I am not adding Ocs into this story but I can add your Ocs into Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 9 when I get to it.**

Rage and Teardrop were the first to return to the Library where Eclipse lived. So along with Envy, Eclipse and Christain the two waited for the others to return.

"Rage I have a question for you..." Eclipse says

"what is it?" Rage asks

"Those emeralds of your's the Chaos Emeralds... are they at all like the Elements of Harmony?" Eclipse asks

"Well they are linked as a failsafe thing... you see the Chaos Emeralds are much more powerful when in the right hands but six of the seven correspond with the six Elements and then the seventh emerald stands for Bravery." Rage looks at Eclipse "In the event where one is destroyed the other can repair them and that is why they are linked."

"I see..." Eclipse says

"I am going to catch up with Rainbow Dash and her group." Rage says "You guys stay safe."

"We will." Envy says as Rage leaves

[With Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity]

The three enter the shop that Flare owns to meet a white pony with fiery hair and burn marks on his hooves and other areas and a cutie mark of a hammer. "Can I help you?" he asks in a gruff voice

"um...yeah...we were sent to..." Rarity says nervously

"To..." the pony says "...buy?"

"No...' Rainbow Dash says

"Then get out... I have no time for chatter." he says walking back into the room he came from

"Oh well you heard him let's leave..." Fluttershy says

"No." Rarity says stomping her hoof down

the pony stops and turns his head with an angered look on it "What did you just say?" he grunts

"nothing! She said nothing!" Rainbow Dash panics "Right Rarity?"

"I said NO." Rarity repeats "We are not leaving until we get what we came here for."

"I don;t know who you think you are little missy! To come in here to my shop and talk to me like that!"

"It's not polite to speak to a lay that way." Rarity says

"Oh I see you don't think I won't harm ya just cause you're a mare?" he asks

"No gentleman would ever consider such a thing." Rarity scoffs

"Rarity shut up!" Rainbow murmurs

"Well I'm no Gentleman." the pony says "Now if you don't leave in the next three seconds you are going to regret it!" he hisses

"Really?" Rarity challenges

"Rarity shut up!" Rainbow says louder this time

"Alright that's it you gone and crossed the line missy!" he growls headbutting her into the wall right as Rage walked in to see how things were going

"ah!" she screams

"HAY!" Rage yells "What in blazes is going on in here?!"

"Oh why I was just dealing with a few mares who were being a bit of a nuisance..." the pony replies "Name's Flare the best blacksmith in all Altestia." he says as he looks at Rage who had an infuriated look on his face

"Nopony touches my friends..." Rage huffs

"You're friends?" he asks "Well tell you're friends to leave me be and I have no time for women!"

"Hay Eclipse sent them to grab you they are the Elements of Harmony and you don't want to get on my bad side!" Rage snarls

"Oh! I...I had no idea I am sorry." he says with a bow "please forgive me! If I had known you were Eclipse's pals I'd have never of hit you miss."

"Well glad I got that straightened out." Rage sighs "head to the Library that's what Eclipse wants." Rage says as they head back to meet the rest who were all there.

Alongside Eclipse, Envy and Teardrop were two other ponies one was a white pony with blue hair and a theater mask Cutie Mark. The other was a bright yellow pony with a fire cutie mark. "Now we are all her."Eclipse says "we can get down to business." Eclipse walks in front of everypony

"Eclipse what is it you called us here for?" the yellow pony asks

"Solar Flare has a point." the other one says

"Well Trickyhoof the ponies you see here with me minus the red and gray one are The Elements of Harmony... they came to help defeat Vlagh." Eclipse explains

"So why are the other two here?" Teardrop asks "Rage is nice and all but what about Christain?"

"Rage is here because he is experienced with taking care of Darkness and Christain knows a lot about the Dark Spawns as does Rage." Eclipse says "Now we have little time to waist. We are going to Cantershot and take the fight right to Vlagh's front door." Eclipse says looking at a map of Altestia

"So we can get killed?!" Flare asks "Nopony that has headed there made it back alive!"

"We have no choice he will not come to us so we have to go to him." Envy says

"I don't like this." Rainbow Dash says "It looks like a death wish."

"It's the best we got." Eclipse says

"I'm down with it." Rage says with a smile "let me at him I'll take them all out myself!" he chuckles

"Rage I love the determination but are you crazy?" Twilight asks "There is no way you can take all this on alone!"

"Twilight everypony look the longer we wait the more powerful Vlagh becomes... even right now I can feel his energy increasing by the minute... we wait to long The Elements of harmony will be useless and all hope of ever saving this realm is lost." Rage says "So at this stage of the game it's all or nothing! We go now or lose it all... now what do ya say?!" Rage asks and most of the ponies agree with him

"I think you're crazy Rage..." Flare chuckles "But I do crazy things all the time so who am I to judge... I am with you."

"Very well let us be off then..." Rage says as they all walk out of the Library and into the streets of the town

"So what is the outside of town like?" Applejack asks Envy

"I don't know I have never been outside of the town." Envy says "It's much too dangerous out there."

"Here we are the end of the protection field." Eclipse warns "After this the land becomes hostile and dangerous so you must be careful as the creatures of the land show no remorse and no mercy."

"Let's do this!" Rage says walking out of the field as the rest follow

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4: Tested

Chapter 4: Tested

The group had left the field of protection and they wandered the lands while keeping a close eye out for trouble. "The gate to Vlaghs Strong hold is locked by a key that he hid in this forest." Flare says "I remember he told me once before my betrayal of him."

"It was a wise choice..." Eclipse said "Otherwise you may have fallen at my hands."

"Wait you mean to tell us you fought him before?" Twilight asks

"Yes..." Eclipse says "I was no match for his power... that is what gave me the determination to find you..."

"I see so that is why you risked so much." Teardrop says

"You're holding something from us." Rage says "Something just doesn't add up about all of this..."

"You're just over speculating again Rage." Rainbow Dash says

"I might be but I wish I could say for certain..." Rage sighs as they continue down and Rage after a few minutes looks at the rest before saying "I might change into one of my other forms in case of a Dark Spawn onslaught."

"you have other forms?" Eclipse asks and Rage nods "Please do show."

"Very well." Rage says as he closes his eyes and his coat turns to a dark gray and his mane a pure white.

"Whoa what form is that Rage... it's a new one." Rainbow Dash says

"This is my Zero Chaos Form." Rage says "I am blocked from accessing my chaos energy but for a astronomical boost of magical and physical power."

[Meanwhile]

A pure black Alicorn with a dark red mane and tail that looked like it was bathed in blood with a dark red horn poking out of it. He had glowing red eyes that were looking into a small mist that held an image of the heroes his pupils were undefinable from the bright red glow making it look as if he had none. "So those mares are legendary Elements of Harmony? Ha those weaklings cannot stop me!" he laughs

"But what of that red Alicorn Lord Vlagh?" a pony to his right asks

"Hmm... he is more interesting then I first thought... he has the power to alter his body to improve his power but... what is this Chaos Energy he speaks of?" the Alicorn asks

"Chaos Energy?" the other pony asks "I have heard of that before..." he ponders "That's right those come from what are known as The Chaos Emeralds their power is mythical and very few warriors know how to channel the energy but that is because most of them were killed off by Darkness eons ago."

"Where did you hear this Pride?" Vlagh asks the pony

"I read it in the Royal Library after you took out the King." the pony says

"It seems a test is in order then..." Vlagh says

"A Test Master you don't actually plan to-" Pride says

"I do." he chuckles darkly "I wish to test that red Alicorns abilities..." he chuckles as the mist fixates on an image of Rainbow Dash "and I know just the way to do it..." he laughs evilly

[Blackforest~ Some time later]

The group hits a clearing in the forest and Rage's ears perk up. "I am going to need to transform again." he says

"What why?" Envy asks

"I sense something but I can't pinpoint it." Rage says as he turns to his hedgehog form. Rage was a red hedgehog with emerald green eyes. He wore a dark gray jacket with two red stripes in the center that wrapped all around the jacket had short sleeves and it was worn over a dark green T-shirt with a black 'R' on it that curved at the two tails. He had on dark navy blue jeans, dark red shoes with a single horizontal black stripe on each. On his hands were a set of light gray fingerless gloves that showed the tips of his red fingers.

"Whoa what form is this one?" Flare asks

"Rage the Hedgehog." Rage replies "However it's modified to a 4 ft. to measure with you guys. When I am on Mobius what this form is A Mobian Hedgehog I stand about 6 ft 5 in."

"So it's like another world you live in?" Eclipse asks

"Used to... until I moved back to Equestria." Rage says "It is a long complicated story." Rage's ear then twitches as a sword appears in his hand "Dark Spawns are coming and fast!" Rage says as the group is soon surrounded,

"AH! What do we do?!" Applejack asks

"Take them out!" Twilight says blasting one with magic as the others take them in physical combat. Rage was slicing through them with ease. Soon a loud scream was heard and he turned to see Rainbow Dash being takes away by a pony who was in with the Dark Spawns.

"RAINBOW DASH!" Rage shouts trying to get through. "Inferno Chaos Spindash!" Rage yells forming a spindash infused with Inferno Chaos before shooting himself through the large group of foes and into a different clearing where the pony and Rainbow Dash awaited and the pony was panting as Rage walks up to him "Let Rainbow Dash go now and I will let you live." Rage says

"Who are you!" the pony asks "I was looking for a red Alicorn not some red thing!"

Rage then sighs "Like this one?" he asks as he changes in a flash of light

"So you are him..." he says

"Yeah now give me Rainbow Dash!" Rage says narrowing his eyes in anger

"You will have to fight me..." a voice comes out of nowhere as Vlagh appears in front of Rage

"Who are you supposed to be?!" Rage growls

"My name is Vlagh..." he chuckles darkly "and you are?"

"My name is Burning Rage! Or if you prefer..." Rage then changes to his hedgehog form for battle whit his sword at the ready "Rage the Hedgehog!" he then changes back

"Well then Burning Rage now why are you in my world?" Vlagh asks trying to play stupid

"You know damn well why I am here! To stop you and your darkness! Now you have saved me the trouble of looking for you!" he chuckles leaping for a strike only for him to block it

"Impressive..." he chuckles before he makes a large orb of dark energy and throws it at Rage who avoids it no problem.

"Nope!" Rage snickers as Vlagh gets angry at the insult and begins to spam dark energy shots at a fast pace only for Rage to appear to teleport away although he was just moving too fast. Each time he would appear in an insulting pose.

"GRRR HOLD STILL YOU RED PEST!" he yells and Rage stops

"What did you just call me?" Rage asks his eyes narrowing

"I didn't stutter I called you a Pest!" Vlagh says as Rage begins beaming with enegry

"NO ONE..." he growls as his fur turns a bright red "AND I MEAN NO ONE CALLS ME A PEST!" he screams as he leaps and hits Vlagh with a powerful pungh

'gah this is impossible! His power has boosted to an astronomical level!' Vlagh looks in surprise

"Surprised? This is my Chaos Unleashed form and I still have 4 forms more powerful then it!" Raage laughs as he uses a chaos beam to kill Vlagh "Hmph that was too easy!" Rage chuckles

"Ah ha ha ha ha!" Vlaghs voice echoes "You thought you killed me?!" he laughs "Oh that is golden! That was but a phantom when you face me it will be nowhere near as easy as that was and it wasn't at full power!" it echoes

"We'll see about that!" Rage yells as he finds the pony carrying Rainbow Dash was gone and Rainbow lay on the ground tied up. Rage quickly unties him as the others arrive

"What happened?" Eclipse asks "You ran off for no reason."

"I was saving Rainbow Dash." Rage says with a sigh as he undoes the last knot and Rainbow Dash leaps up and kisses him as a thank you. "...I met Vlagh..." Rage says after Rainbow Dash ends the kiss

"you did?!" Eclipse gasps

"He made a version of himself to test my abilities..." Rage sighs

"That means we really need to be going then!" Flare says

"Right let's go." Twilight says

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5: Twisted

**Chapter 5: Twisted**

The group walks up to the top of a hill where they could see Vlagh's fortress in the distance. "There it is." Flare says

"We still don't have the key." Trickyhoof says

"We won't need it..." Rage chuckles

"What are you talking about? How else to we pass an energy field?" Teardrop asks

"I have to agree with Teardrop on this... How do you plan on getting us past an energy field Rage?" Rarity asks

"Duh he's going to use one of his Chaos Control thingies and somehow get us past the field of energy even though it should be impossible!" Pinky says as if it were obvious

"Uh I am pretty sure that's not it..." Envy says

"Actually she's pretty much spot on." Rage says with a sort of annoyed look, "Chaos Control can pass most energy barriers unless it is made by a higher concentration of Chaos Energy."

"And if it is more powerful then your's how do we pass it Rage?" Applejack asks

"That would be Impossible." Rage says shaking his head

"What do you mean Impossible? It has the possibility to have more Chaos Power then you do Rage." Eclipse says

"No it doesn't." Rainbow Dash says "Rage here is the Guardian of Chaos and he is the only one in existence with limitless access to Chaos Energy."

"Is this true Rage?" Flare asks

"Sure is." Rage says nodding "Now we can sit here arguing or we can go in there and finish that bastard off once and for all."

"One sec Rage." Twilight says "I would like to ask you something before we go in,"

"What is it Twilight?" Rage asks

"You said Vlagh sent a copy of himself to test your power but he was not using all of his power so does that mean he knows what to expect from you?" Twilight asks

"Ah Twilight does make a good point..." Envy says

Rage smiles "Who said I gave it my all?" he chuckles "He only got a small taste of my power. I didn't even access any of my Chaos Forms to fight him so he thinks he knows what to expect but just wait until he sees the Elements of Harmony mixed with the Chaos Emeralds he will have no chance against us!" Rage says with a large grin "Alright then this is it... into the belly of the beast everypony ready?" he asks and they all nod as he forms a field of Chaos Energy with all the ponies inside.

"Rage will we be okay?" Fluttershy squeaks

"Don't you worry Fluttershy I won't let anything happen to ya." Christain says putting a hoof on her shoulder for reassurance. As Rage adds energy to the field

"Chaos Control!" he yells and with a flash of yellow light the group is warped just on the inside of the energy field.

"So now we are in but how do we get past the gate?" Applejack asks

"I got it!" Rainbow Dash yells as she flies full speed at it busting it clear off it's hinges.

"...Good Work Rainbow Dash..." Eclipse says not sure what exactly to say about the Pegasus sudden action

"That's my Dashie!" Rage says ruffling her mane

"I aim to please." she chuckles

"Let's go!" Trickyhoof says as they make their way through the stronghold and soon find the room where Vlagh sat on a throne.

"Well, well, well look who it is..." he says in a cold, dark and sinister voice that stung like ice to the ears, "Eclipse and his band of misfits... but what do we have with him... some more insolent fools?"

"They are the Elements of Harmony and they will destroy you!" Eclipse says

"Oh? I think not!" he laughs "The Elements of Harmony are too weak to stop me on their own now! I have gained too much power!"

"Oh really?" Twilight asks looking at her friends "Formation Girls!" she says and with that they all get in their formation and charge the Rainbow Blast and soon fire it at Vlagh. The blast hits him and a large cloud of dust and debris was formed making everypony cough. As it clears they could see the glowing red of Vlaghs eyes as he slowly became clearer as more dust went away.

"Ha ha ha! You do not have the power to stop me!" he laughs "The Elements of Harmony are too weak so nothing can stop me!"

"Oh really?" Rage asks stepping up

"You really thing that you can stop me? When that fake I sent was only locked at 10% power? Ha what a fool!" Vlagh laughs

"Who said I was at full power myself?" Rage asks raising an eye "Besides I am not doing this alone." he smile as the Chaos Emeralds flash around him and his friends

"Ooo what are those?" Vlagh asks

"The Chaos Emeralds!" Rage says with an echoing voice as the seven glow a bright light blinding the room temporarily when they could see again Rage and the Mane 6 stood there in their super charged Ultima Chaos Forms beaming with Energy.

"What the?!" Vlagh gasps "What is this?!"

"Your end." Rage says as they all join hooves in a circle,

they all then say the same thing at once "Unity Final Blast!" they yell as they all combine their powers into one powerful beam that hits Vlagh and puts a hole in his chest with little bits of blood dripping from it. Most however was not as it was burned to the point it could not.

"Im...possible." Vlagh coughs with his dying breath. When he dies he explodes into a cloud of darkness as the seven power back down and Rage gathers the Chaso Emerald. Soon the cloud of darkness forms into a dark purple gemstone in a necklace which Eclipse runs for

"Eclipse what in blazes are you doing?" Envy asks as Eclipse takes the necklace

"You fools..." he says with a sinister tone

"What?!" Everypony gasps

"I used most of you..." he laughs as Trickyhoof, Flare, Teardrop, and another pony which had been the same one who took Rainbow Dash "...Pride thank you for that wonderful job." Eclipse laughs to the mysterious pony

"Eclipse what are you talking about?" Envy asks

"What he is saying is that he tricked the Elements of Harmony to come here so he could steel the dark power that Vlagh had stolen so that we can take over the dimensions!" Flare laughs

"you lied to us?" Fluttershy gasps

"Duh!" Teardrop laughs

"I trusted you Elcipse..." Envy says looking at the ground

"You monster!" Rainbow Dash yells flying for Eclipse

"Rainbow NO!" Twilight says as Rainbow Dash his hit back by a blast of energy from Eclipse paralyzing her.

"Rgh... I can't move!" Rainbow Dash exclaims

"You know it's funny really Rage expected this all along... didn't you Rage?" he chuckles and Rage looks at the ground turning his head away.

"You are crazy!" Rarity says as Applejack tries to buck Eclipse only for flare to hit her with a hard kick breaking one of her legs

"AH!" she screams "MY LEG!"

"You hurt my friends!" Twilight yells shooting a magic beam at them. Eclipse however deflects it and it spreads hitting the rest paralyzing them as well.

"You are all worthless garbage!" he laughs "You don't stand a chance at saving anything!" Eclpise asks as small worm like creatures approach them still in the larvae stage. "Now eat my Shadow Ponies eat and grow!" he laughs

"Can't...move" Twilight struggles trying to move her hoof.

Rage then looks back and kicks the small worm in front of him. "You...monster..." Rage says

"How can you still be moving" Eclipse asks surprised

"You lied to me and my friends about why you needed the Elements of Harmony..." Rage continues

"Did not I told you I needed them to stop Vlagh and you did!" Eclipse says "And now me and my pals here The Elements of Anarchy or as you could calls us "The Anit-Elements of Harmony." here will take over every last world and see to it all light is blacked out forever!"

"Not while I still stand." Rage says "I was given the duty to protect the light not in just Equestria but in all Dimensions, all worlds, all universes... I am Prince Burning Rage Chaotic, Guardian of Equestria, Guardian of Chaos... I am the Light in the Darkness!" Rage says "And you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into!"

"I believe I do!" Eclipse laughs "But enough talk... be gone!" he yells as a strong wind forced Envy and the other ponies along with Rage out of the stronghold.

"You coward!" Rage yelled as he was sucked out of the room with the others "I am going to kill you!"

[Ponytown some time later]

the group lands face first on the ground and slowly each pony comes to as they see the land beyond the castle sweep over with darkness.

"It's too late for this world we have to go now! Or we will be consumed by Darkness! Everypony huddle up!" Rage yells as everypony makes what looked like a group hug embracing each other as Rage activates a Chaos Control warping them back to Ponyville where they soon open their eyes and look around

"We are back in Ponyville..." Fluttershy says to herself

"Is this your world?" Envy asks "It looks so pretty and happy."

"It is." Rairty says

"Yeah but not for long with Eclipse turning on us like that!" Twilight says "We must warn the Princesses right away!"

"Twilight is right that backstabbing jerk will be here any minute and we need to be ready!" Rage says as they run for Canterlot

[Canterlot Castle 2 1 hour later]

"WHAT?!" both Celestia and Luna gasp

"It's all true." Envy says "But why would Eclipse do this to our home?"

"Because..." Rage growls "That is what the power of darkness drives people and ponies to do... We have to find a way to stop him and fast!"

"I nay have a solution..." a voice comes from the doors and everypony turns to see yellow unicorn with fiery mane and a fire-like sun cutie mark.

"SUNSET SHIMMER?!" Both Rage and Twilight gasp

**to be continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: DARKNESS FALLS**

_(POV: Twilight)_

_my name is Twilight Sparkle but my friends call me Twilight. Recently my friends and I have returned from Altestia a dark twisted version of Equestria. Prince Burning Rage the guardian of Equestris, er oops I forgot he doesn't like being called all those wacky titles! Rage told me it was very much like Dark Mobius why where we there? Well somepony called Vlagh had caused a heap of trouble and Eclipse came looking for us. We took care of Vlagh but it was then Eclipse and most of his pals betrayed us revealing their true intentions. I feel like such an idiot not expecting this as it was very obvious the whole time something didn't add up! We have retreated along with the only one not involved Envy to Equestria. Right now we are in Canterlot to warn the princesses and guess who decided to show up? Sunset Shimmer..._

(3rd person)

"What are you doing here Sunset Shimmer?" Twilight asks

"I came with a message." she says as Icezer comes from behind her

"Hay guys." he chuckles nervously

"Icezer did you get Sunset Shimmer?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Yeah" he says "You may need her help... Knuckles gave me a strange Omen and I think Sunset is part of it."

"What's an Omen?" Applejack asks

"It's like a prophecy." Rage says to Applejack "What was this Omen you speak of Icezer?" he asks

"Oh right." Icezer says clearing his throat "When Darkness get's a new face thou who holds the fire of a sun must venture to the Norther Outlands of Equestria to open the heroes of Equestria the way to an ancient power the only power that can rid the worlds of this evil."

"that sounds very... strange..." Fluttershy says

"Yeah who would give such a strange omen?" Twilight asks

"That sounds like Leo's doing..." Rage smirks

"How did you know?" Icezer asks

"Leo has a way of putting prophecies and that stuff in a very peculiar way." Rage chuckles "Now based on what it says I assume you know where we must go Sunset Shimmer?"

"That would correct." she says "I know that I am not the one who is to wield this power that is up to the power do decide. I am only to help get you guys in." Sunset says

"We haven't much time!" Twilight says "We must go."

Later outside of Canterlot the group was just outside the walls when a barrier of energy goes up. They look back in confusion "What the hay?" Applejack asks

"Christain." Rage says "That is his doing."

"What do ya mean?" Applejack asks

"Christain is staying behind to protect Celestia, Luna and Cadence." Icezer says "Good luck."

"You're not coming with us?" Rage asks his brother

"No... I am needed elsewhere." Icezer says "I will be rooting for you." he smiles as they go their own ways.

[Norther Outlands~ Ruins of the suns]

The group arrives and looks at the large stone entrance to the ruins buried beneath the ground. "This is it." Sunset says as she walks up and her Cutie Mark glows opening the door. "Good luck you guys."

"Thank you Sunset Shimmer." they say walking in and soon they are in the heart of the temple where a large orb of light stood

"Whoa..." Rainbow Dash gasps looking at it.

"This is it." Rage says "But what power is this... It doesn't feel ancient at all in fact it feels like it was just made recently."

"Because it was!" a voice comes as Flare walks out of the shadows

"you!" Rarity growls

"Flare!" Rainbow says

"That's right it was all a hoax! That wasn't even Icezer it was Trickyhoof!" he laughs,

"but why would you use us and Sunset like this?" Twilight asks

"that is simple..." Flare chuckles "We needed her to open this place so... we can trap you!" he laughs as the door closes behind him.

"We've been duped!" Twilight sighs "Equestria is doomed!"

"Idiots..." Rage chuckles under his breath

"What do you mean?" Rarity asks

"They thought that would trap us?" Rage smirks pulling a Chaos Emerald out "I guess they forgot." he says waving it a bit

"Oh right we can use Chaos Control." Fluttershy says

"Well what are we waiting for?" Rainbow Dash asks "Let's do it!" she yells and Rage nods as he warps them out of the ruins and into Canterlot at the door to the castle. But what they see was horrible... the castle had been altered to a jagged black castle that looked very sinister.

"Oh no!" Twilight gasps running in first with the others behind her. They soon reach the Grand Hall where they saw Eclipse and his pals in the throne area

"What have you done with the Princesses?!" Rainbow Dash yells

"What the?" Flare gasps "How did you escape the trap?"

"Doesn't matter!" Rage yells "Where are the Princesses?!"

"Tartarus" Eclipse chuckles "With them there light cannot shine!"

"Wrong!" Rainbow Dash says "Light shines with all of us!"

"Dash is right!" Twilight says "Prince Burning Rage and I are two of the royal members and besides all of our friends are filled with light!"

"Well I guess it's time we change that." Pride chuckles as a gas is released upon everypony but nothing happened

"Pride I thought you said your gas works!" Tickyhoof says

"It does!" she says in defense

"Not on them it doesn't!" Christain says "I granted them immunity to darkness back before I switched to the light!"

"how did he get out of the prison cell?!" Eclispe screams

"You didn't even lock it you idiot." Christain says with a heavy sigh

"No matter... there is no way you can stop me!" Eclipse laughs

"We will see bout that!" Rage yells

**to be continued**


	7. Final Chapter: Battle of Fate

**Final Chapter: Battle of fate**

**Review Replies**

**Werewolf99: Should fan characters no matter what their made be allowed to have their own movies?**

**A: Well I think that would have to depend mainly on what kind of Fan Character it is. Secondly Fan movies can be made without permission from owners HOWEVER they cannot be sold for a profit and this is mentioned in the Fair Use Act placed by the US government Copyright Offices. Now I believe OC's should not have profitable movies because that could cause issues with the creators of the original series or whatever it is. But again I think the type of OC will play a big factor. A Bleach OC may be able to have a better movie then say a Mario Bros. OC because 1. Bleach is a more open universe then Mario is in the terms of 'acceptable fan content'. For example a Bleach OC works better then Mario because the Bleach universe has more open freedom space in where there are open plots that can be developed on something that already exists. Now Mario Bros. However is very close ended because the concept has been simple and basic the whole time. The Princess is kidnapped, you have to platform your way through the Mushroom Kingdom while jumping on goombas and all that. I hope that answers your question.**

**Now on to the Chapter...**

_Last time on Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 8: Shadows..._

_The gang is tricked into a trap be Eclipse which fails since Eclipse had no idea Rage still had the Chaos Emeralds. Using Chaos Control the heroes made their way to Canterlot where they now stand for battle against Eclipse and his friends. What will happen next?Find out now in Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 8 Chapter 7:Battle of fate..._

"No matter... there is no way you can stop me!" Eclipse laughs

"We will see bout' that!" Rage yells leaping for the pony who is defended by Flare. Rage is sent back a few before getting up "So you want to play it that way... try the numbers game with me?" Rage asks summoning the Chaos Emeralds around his friends "Well it won't work!" Rage grunts "You have no idea what we can do Eclipse!"

"You are ignorant." Eclipse says

"ENOUGH!" Envy yells "Rage you and you're friends take Eclipse down!"she smiles "Besides the Elements of Anarchy are useless! The cannot harness their power!"

"actually..." Eclipse smiles "I have!" he laughs and glows before each of the others were stabbed by a sword and he absorbs some energy

"Eclipse-" Flare asks "You... said...we...were...together...why?"

"I lied! I knew you all were the embodiments of the Elements of Anarchy for it work I had to kill you and take their power!" Eclipse laughs

Everypony even Rage looks in absolute horror

'Holy shit!' Rage thinks to himself 'I have seen horrible and down right screwed up things but... this?!'

"You..." Twilight gasps

"What has happened to the Eclipse I knew?" Envy asks crying "They were our friends..."

"You... Monster!" Rainbow Dash yells

"What kind of pony kills their own friends for power?!" Twilight asks

"Monster?!" Eclipse laughs "I simply used them after I found out about their powers..."

"Were we even friends then?! Did our friendship even mean anything to you?!" Envy screams while crying

"It did...then I found out about their power!" Eclipse smiles as he feels the energy rush to him "what-" he gasps as it swarms him "this...power!"he laughs like a maniac as he somehow disintegrates before a black Alicorn forms out of the energy. It had bat like wings and glowing red eyes with a flowing mane of blood red.

"What in the name of Celestia happened?!" Rarity asks disgusted about the whole scene

"He... gave his own being up to the darkness!" Christain says "That's insane!"

"So it's not even Eclipse?" Applejack asks

"Oh I am still Eclipse just a whole lot more powerful!" he laughs "And based on Rage's face he knows it too!" he then gives a toothy smile "I guess you can call me... Nightmare Eclipse now..." he says in a dark voice

"Urgh... he is too powerful..." Rage mutters "If you guys challenged him even as a group you'd die and I can't allow that... but I am not sure if I can do it alone... if the spirits of the other ponies are still in there..."

"Rage!" Rainbow Dash says "I think I have an idea!"

"Well hurry it up Rainbow Dash cause I want a fair fight and I am getting short tempered with a ll this idle chatter!" Nightmare Eclipse sighs

"Remember that 'Radical' thing you did with Sonic and Shadow? Would it work with us?" Rainbow suggests

Rage's eyes light up in surprise and curiosity "It might but... whoever does might die... and secondly who would be dumb enough to try it knowing they might die?" Rage asks

"I will!" Rainbow Dash says after a long silence this caused everpony to look at her in surprise

"Rainbow Dash that is crazy!" Pinky Pie yells

"Pinky Pie is right you can't do something that crazy!" Rarity says

"Rainbow don't we might lose ya! And without ya I am not sure what I'd do!" Twilight says

"Please Rainbow Dash don't!" Applejack begs "We would be honest to celestia lost without you!"

"Rainbow Dash I would rethink this." Christain says "I mean think of the cost if it fails."

"I know it's crazy..." Rainbow Dash says "But I don't care... I will stand by my friends and protect them no matter what could happen to me!" she says "I am going to do it!"

"If that is what you wish Rainbow Dash..." Rage says

"Hurry it up with all this sappy stuff!" Nightmare Eclipse yells over in an angered tone

"Leave it to us guys..." Rage says warping them to safety as the Chaos Emeralds glow with Rainbow and Rage. "On three we go to Celestias throne!" Rage says as they begin to spin

"Alright got it!" Rainbow says crouching as she felt the energy of the emeralds flow into her body

"Whatever you two are planning it won't work!" Nightmare Eclipse yells "Besides you told me where you'd be!"

"1..." Rage says as the two glow with energy as the emeralds expand "2..." Rage continues his count as the emeralds close in on them and they turn into Ultima Chaos Forms and at the same time Rage shouts very loudly "3!"

"Chaos Control!" the both yell disappearing

"What the? Where did you two go?!" Nightmare Eclipse yell before a bright light pillar zaps behind him.

Outside the others looked at the pillar of light and were fearing the worst had happened. "Oh no!" Twilight says feeling tears in her eyes "Please be okay Rainbow Dash... Rage..."

Back in the Castle Nightmare Eclipse turns around to see a pure white large Alicorn about a foot taller then Nightmare Eclipse with the design of Rage's mid sized mane flailing with energy and rainbows tail design both a bright rainbow color. The cutie mark was altered into a green emerald being shattered by a rainbow lightning bolt. The Alicorn opens it's eyes to reveal two purple eyes with bright red around it instead of the normal white. It flashes a half-toothy smile at Nightmare Eclipse as yellow electric like bolts of energy zap around the Alicorn

"What the heck? Which are you Prince Rage or Rainbow Dash?!" he yells in shock not sure about what just happened

"The name's..." the Alicorn says before moving so fast it became a lightning bolt of rainbow color. Then Eclipse is hit by a hoof "Rainbow Rage..." it says in an echoing voice that sounded like a perfect mix of Rainbow Dash and Rage's voice.

"You're neither of them then?!" Nightmare Eclipse asks

"Both!" Rainbow Rage says as it hits Nightmare Eclipse with a magic beam throwing him out of the castle and he lands right by the others who were in a nearby field waiting.

"Yikes!" Twilight jumps as she moves out of the way of the evil Alicorn. Soon Rainbow Rage appears down in front of the others looking at Nightmare Eclipse

"Rage?" Christain, Fluttershy and Rarity ask

"Rainbow Dash?" Twilight, Envy, and Applejack ask at the same time

Rainbow Rage smiles at the group when they say their names

"Wait a second..." Christain says "That's both of them!" he exclaims

"they did it they pulled off a Chaos Fusion!" Twilight says "That is absolutely amazing!"

"You... think it ends here huh?" Nightmare Eclipse asks

"Don't waist your energy Eclipse!" Rainbow Rage says "You and I both know that beam has you hanging on by a thread!"

"Then go ahead kill me and its not Eclipse! I told you I am Nightmare Eclipse!" he staggers to get up before pointing to his chest "Go ahead kill me!" he says closing his eyes waiting for his life to end. But to his surprise he feels himself get picked up "what the?" he asks looking to see he had been suspended in the air by the white Alicorn. "Stop toying with me and just kill me!" he yells

"I am not going to kill you!" Rainbow Rage smirks

"What?!" Nightmare Eclipse asks

"I think you would do better in Tartarus..." Rainbow Rage chuckles a bit as a portal is opened

"What no! You wouldn't!" he growls

"I would and I did!" Rainbow Rage says throwing Nightmare Eclipse into the pit.

"I will be back Rage! I will kill you and all of your-!" Nightmare Eclipse tries to yell but was cut off when Rainbow Rage closed the portal and with a flash of light once again Rage and Rainbow Dash were their own pony.

"We... did it!" Rainbow exclaims "We won!" she yells as the princesses reappear.

"Princesses!" the whole group says bowing

"Thank you all for saving Equestria once again..." Celestia says "We had no chance against Eclipse and he sent us to Tartarus as well..."

"At least we were in a different area then Tirek, Molestia and Nightmare Moon..." Cadence sighs tired

"Rainbow Dash are you okay?!" Pinky Pie asks grabbing her and frantically looking her over

"I am fine pinky..." Rainbow Dash sighs rolling her eyes at the over-hyper pink pony. Causing everypony to laugh

[Two days later~ Ponyville]

"So Envy where are you going to go?" Twilight asks

"Indeed you're world had been forced into the Darkness you can never return safely." Rage says

"I have decided to reside here in Ponyville... if you are okay with it... you majesties." Envy says bowing in respect

"You don't have to do that Envy." both Rage and Twilight chuckle

"I have no problem with you living here in Ponyville." Twilight says before turning to Rage for his input

"I see no reason not to... after all you have no place else to call home... and besides you've got friends here to help!" Rage says to Envy with a smile

"Thank you Your Hignesses!" Envy says before she gets a 'oh crap' kind of look "Oops I am sorry Princess Twilight Sparkle, Prince Burning Rage!" she then stutters again "Er I mean Twilight and Rage. Sorry!" she says blushing out of embarrassment as the other two laugh

"It's no big deal!" they say

**The End of HCC 8**

_**In the next Chapter of Harmonic Chaos Chronicles... Rage finds his Son Hikari who had though Rage was dead for years now. Frustrated and angered at his father Hikari turns to Darkness alongside Mephilies the Dark in a lust for revenge for Rage's actions... now teamed up with a group of Rage's past foes who still are ready to kill him when they get the chance Equestria and the lands beyond are in danger of being totally obliterated... The only one who can stop Hikari is... Rage... But can Rage work up the strength to kill his own son? Or will the darkness finally succeed? Find out in Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 9: Hikari out now on fanfiction!**_


End file.
